moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Palayen Lightborn
(Please note: Page is a major work in progress) Character Description 'Palayen’s bright and piercing blue eyes were the most noticeable of his features, followed soon after by the mane of golden blonde hair, cascading down across his face. His scarred features were hidden further by a well kept beard, covering chiseled and strong features, albeit ones often softened by a smile.' The mild scarring on his face didn’t compare to those on his body, which was in turn a veritable tapestry of the Paladin’s previous conflicts. A vile bite mark was one of the most prominent of such, resting where the wide shoulders met his neck. A trio of deep claw marks stretch downwards across his chest, arcing from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. Just above the end of said scar remained a permanent brand of a phoenix, still hot to the touch even now. Across his chest, sat halfway up his right side, was a brutal scar, dealt by a piercing spearhead. Scars seemingly without number intermingled with these most prominent four, weaving a tale of past battles.' His arms and legs were similarly marked, so much so that much of Palayen’s left arm was lost completely. In its place was a masterwork titansteel forearm, leading in a similar hand, distinct proof of the man’s engineering prowess. Truesilver gilding coats the titansteel construction, offering it even further enhancements to the mechanical replacement, as well as a distinct lightness to the artificial limb. Holy runes sat carved along the surface, often pulsing with a faintly Light. Embedded within the forearm of the construction rested another feat of engineering, a display coupled with a comms unit, inspired by the machines deep in the facilities of the titanforged constructs.' Usually overtop most all of this sat Palayen’s platemail. Arguably the greatest of his engineering constructions, even over that of his mechanical warriors, the titansteel plating of his armor sat over a complex network of mechanical enhancements. Due to a form of an internal exoskeleton, the Paladin’s armor granted him enhanced speed, stamina, and strength. Deep within his plating rested the arcane power cells which fueled his armor, protected by some of the heaviest plates in the armor. When worn, the plating sealed directly with his titansteel hand, seeing as it needed no form of assistance in protecting itself. This allowed the suit to create a flawless seal against the environment when coupled with its helm, despite the Paladin’s reluctance to wear said helm. While the external plating was nearly titansteel in the entirety, only interrupted by the truesilver gilding allowing the armor to function properly, the internals were made of an incredible complex weave of machinery, each offering support to the other, the ensure the Paladin was not downed by a single lucky strike. The suit was not without its weaknesses, however. The arcane crystals within offered the potential to rid the suit completely of power with a well placed strike of a properly powerful weapon, or an overload of arcane energy into the Paladin’s suit. In such a case, a quick release function can allow the Paladin to rid himself of the plating, but such function has the regrettable effect of destroying much of the armor.' Resting over the platemail was a much simpler ordeal, expected of most anybody in plate. A white tabard of thick embersilk was the most notable of such, bearing the symbols of Palayen’s house: a silver hammer atop a rising golden sun. When dressed for ceremony, a host of medals could be found on his tabard, from previous orders and allegiances. A cloak of similar color and construction draped over his shoulders, though while warm to the touch like the Paladin’s tabard, lacked his colors. This cloak was anchored to his plate by twin figures, one a golden lion, the other a silver steed. Along his belt remained several more features, most outstanding of a such being an array of pouches across his belt, carrying anything he could need in the field. A small blue book is hooked to his right hip with a silver chain, the leatherbound tome closed with a small latch. On his left hip rested a very dissimilar sight: Palayen’s gnomish pistol, holstered in sturdy leather alongside a plain and unadorned hunting knife.' Even when the Paladin was without his armor, it was rare to see him without his weapon. Large in terms of a blade, but not to the point of unwieldiness, Elthriral is longer in terms of a longsword; however, the blade is still well below the sizings of a greatsword. The runeblade of the sword is created of an unknown metal, the details of which have been long lost since. The runes, of which there are six, are Roshore (Father), Elthore (Inheritor), Queashod (Soul), Thalas (Home), Alah (The Light), Rethore (Guard), and Balouresh (Return). Each of the runes were added during the blade’s creation, save Balouresh, which was inscribed into the blade during Palayen’s own time. The unknown metal bears a color reminiscent of truesilver, and the hilt is meticulously wrapped in black leather. The blade radiates a strange sort of energy, almost identical to that of the Light, though not quite. The incantation of the Light channeled through the runes of the sword often find their golden radiance mixed with a cooling silver. Closer inspection leaves the person with a strange and perhaps unnerving feeling of reassurance, calm, and clarity. 'The runes along the length of the blade flare with holy energy in the presence of a force that would defy it, such as creatures of the void, demons, and the undead. When wielded by Palayen, holy flames seem to almost naturally lick along the length of the runeblade, though these can be tamed with a thought. ' '''